


The Gladdest and Happiest

by DoreyG



Series: Suns Once Shone [6]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Dammit Londo, Denial of Feelings, Gen, M/M, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Londo," Vir asks eventually, after their talk has dwindled and the ache has set so very deeply into his bones, "are you... Sure that you're alright?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gladdest and Happiest

"Londo," Vir asks eventually, after their talk has dwindled and the ache has set so very deeply into his bones, "are you... Sure that you're alright?"

"No, Vir, I am not alright. I am deeply in pain, and worried that my new scars will not entirely fit my complexion," he drawls sarcastically. But, when Vir only looks at him with wide and worried eyes, sighs low in his throat - that boy will be the death of him, if G'Kar does not get there first, "but I have had worse, and I will live."

"Londo-" Vir starts, and then bites his lip. So very young, he finds that he cannot quite recall what it is like, "that's... Alright, obviously, but not exactly what I meant."

In his mind, he has always been old. Old, and bitter, and dreaming of a long ago glory that may never have existed. Perhaps he has always been foolish, too, for that is certainly what others seem to think of him, "then what _did_ you mean, Vir?"

"Londo..."

"I am very tired," he pronounces, and watches Vir's teeth sink even further into his lip with something like fondness, "and I ache very much, and you will be gone again in the morning. Speak, before all three converge in a most unpleasant way."

"...I've never experienced it," Vir blurts determinedly, and the fondness only increases. Perhaps he should've had children, at some point - they would've been a mixture of famine and war, but perhaps the universe would've prevailed in the end, "not really, not in the same way. But- but it must hurt, when somebody betrays you like that."

He stares, with wide eyes. Oddly enough, the fondness in his chest only keeps growing.

"I mean, if somebody that I-"

"It was not a betrayal, Vir," it would appear that his aide has sharper eyes than he have him credit for. A pity, the universe is a lot easier for the blind, "it was the act of a wild animal, and wild animals cannot betray anybody."

It is Vir's turn to stare now. His eyes still so very wide, his mouth tight, "Londo."

"Londo _what_ , Vir?"

"We both know that that's not true," is the quiet response. And there's something different in those wide eyes now, something deep and something guilty and something that shouldn't be there, "please, Londo. I know what you have to say officially, but... Please tell me we both know that's not true."

He takes in a deep breath, tries to look away. It works about as well as it did with G'Kar, "Vir..."

"Oh," it's like the boy has been hit, he crumples up into himself and his wide eyes lower. Yet another thing to be guilty about, yet another mark of pain on his endless tally board, "of course you'll deny it, Just like you deny so many other things. Mr Morden being _wrong_ , you needing me, you caring for G'Kar..."

"Vir-"

"It's alright, Londo," but Vir only smiles, wet and wobbly, and gets to his feet. He's pretty sure that a fist right to the Brachiarti would hurt a great deal less, "I kind of expect it, by now. I'll... See you when I see you, alright?"

" _Vir_."

Vir, on his feet and already fleeing, halts but a few steps from the door. And he never knew that he could command so, but for the first time in months he is glad of it. He sighs, painfully, pulls himself up to his feet and takes one wobbling step forward.

"I can deny many things, Vir," he says, deliberately to the boy's shaking back "...Even the things I know to be true. Remember that of me, won't you?"

He sees Vir take a deep breath, his back straightening as if he's just been handed something precious.

"...Londo-"

"I'll see you when I see you, Vir," he wheezes, and turns on his heel - for his cold bed, where the sweat of G'Kar still lingers even after days, "stay safe. As safe as you can in this universe, at any rate."

Vir doesn't say anything more, he's been trained better than that. But the air in the room feels lighter, as he nods slowly and leaves through the door.


End file.
